I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to periscope devices, and more particularly to periscope devices which enable a person to look down the bore of a rifle even when such a view is out of the user's direct line of sight.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Several methods for sighting a rifle are well known in the art. One of these, called bore sighting, generally requires a user to look down the rifle's barrel to align the barrel with a target bull's eye and then adjust the sight so it is also on the bull's eye. This step is needed to ensure a subsequent test shot generally lands somewhere on the paper on which the target is printed. Next, the sight is zeroed. The rifle is placed in a stationary mount, loaded, and a test shot is fired. Next, while the rifle is still being held in place, its sighting scope is further adjusted to place the cross-hairs on the location where the first shot hit the target. Difficulty arises during the bore-sighting phase when sighting certain rifles, automatic weapons and other firearms which do not permit a user to easily look down the bore of the gun.
Additionally, hard to see obstructions in the barrel of the gun present a safety concern when the weapon is discharged for the first time.
Therefore, a device is needed which will facilitate bore sighting by enabling a user to look down the bore of a rifle to align the bore with the target and to check for obstructions when this line of sight is not readily accessible.